Nightmare
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Eren, Armin y Mikasa deciden enlistarse al ejército. Pero las cosas no marchan nada bien, y a veces los lazos sentimentales perturban tus objetivos iniciales, haciendo que actúes irracionalmente. Además, las cosas se complican, y extraños polizones aparecen junto con más complicaciones. ¿Cuál es la razón de esto? ¿Y cómo podría algo mal, terminar peor?YAOI


_Nightmare_

_Ok, no soy fan de hacer (o leer) cruce de animes, (en realidad este es el primero que hago) siempre he creído que le quitan mucho a uno y mucho al otro. Pero lo estuve pensando, y créanme que quedó bien, más dentro de este género tan complicado como el yaoi que algo resulte entre estos dos universos. En un evidente AU para SNK, pero para DB en realidad es un relleno del pasado. SNK es el que va a dominar aquí, pero por supuesto que DB tendrá todo el énfasis. Sin más, ojala les guste._

_Dragon Ball y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son obra de sus respectivos autores/propietarios. Los derechos se validan para este y los demás capítulos._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Antecedentes.

_Hace más de un siglo la humanidad enfrentó un nuevo enemigo. La diferencia de poder entre la humanidad y sus nuevos enemigos era abismal. Pronto, la humanidad fue conducida al borde de la extinción. Los humanos sobrevivientes construyeron tres muros: Maria, Rose, Sina. Luego de eso vivieron en paz por un siglo bajo su protección, sin embargo…_

**_-Nightmare-_**

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, sintiendo su respiración agitada y el sudor frío resbalar a lo largo de su rostro. Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y su visión, paseando sus verdes ojos por la reducida habitación, percibiendo apenas, entre la oscuridad de la noche, los cuerpos calmados e inmóviles de sus colegas, inmersos en la paz y tranquilidad que solo la noche y los sueños podían lograr, el único escape a toda su vida.

Pero no para él, llevaba seis meses de haberse enlistado al ejército, seis meses de los tres años que estaría ahí, y cada día lo pasaba con descontrol y avidez, deseando el momento de poder cruzar finalmente los muros y llevar a cabo sus deseos de venganza y justicia. Pero las noches eran otra cosa, no conseguía el descanso ni la paz que requería.  
Siseó cansadamente, pasando su mano por su mejilla cuando sintió la humedad atravesar su piel. Lágrimas. Nuevamente estaba llorando sin razón aparente, intentando recordar un sueño en donde todo era borroso y confuso, cosas sin sentido y escenas que dudaba fueran realidad.

Bajó de un salto de su catre, echando un breve vistazo antes de salir de la cabaña. Había vigilancia, pero tampoco es como si no le permitieran andar por el lugar, necesitaba pensar, y no tenía intenciones de volver a su cama, por más que sus ojos se sintieran pesados y cansados. El viento corría frío, y las antorchas apenas iluminaban el piso por donde avanzaba, haciéndole un recorrido corto hasta las escaleras de madera que daban al campo.

_Es como si acabara de ver a papá… otra vez… _

Pensó, tratando de buscar algo más entre esa serie de imágenes sin sentido aparente, algo sobre esas palabras que repetía su progenitor que sonaban gruesas y sin lineamiento. Pero nada nuevamente fluía en su mente, solo la duda y la desesperación que se generaba dentro de sí conforme el tiempo pasaba y los minutos se volvían eternos estando en ese lugar. Aun sobre guardados por los muros, sin la posibilidad de ir y pelear de una vez. Pero conocía el proceso, las reglas, y también su lugar.

-¿Hasta cuando…?- masculló frustrado, golpeando levemente la valla de maderas que rodeaban la cabaña.

Todo parecía un mal sueño ahora, ¿Qué clase de persona normal tiene como único objetivo arriesgar su vida para aniquilar criaturas casi invencibles? Sonaba estúpido, pero así era, y lo anhelaba con cada centímetro de su piel, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Lo había jurado, ante la memoria de su madre, por ella y por todos los que vio morir a manos de esos malditos, devorados y destrozados, ¿lo merecían? ¿Merecían esa clase de final casi patético? Devorados por un gigante contra el que no tenían oportunidad.

Pero ya no más, ahora, después de eso, después de que entregaría el alma entera al entrenamiento, ya no habría fallos, ya no habría huidas, ahora era su momento de atrapar y de enfrentar, de matar. Así le costará lo que le costara, daría hasta la última gota en batalla, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no por esos malditos, no de esa manera, no sin antes haberse vengado.

-¿Por qué te crees tan especial?- preguntó una voz tras de él, y Eren frunció el ceño ante la interrupción en el flujo de sus ideas. -¿Por qué piensas que todo gira en tu entorno?- insistió, dando breves pasos con pies descalzos.

-Yo no pienso eso, Jean…- Eren soltó de una manera cortante, sin voltear a verlo y hundiendo sus ojos en la nada misma frente a él.

-No quieras hacerte el tonto, siempre andas por ahí tratando de llamar la atención…- recriminó el más alto, avanzando un par de pasos más hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia. -¿Qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar en tu dormitorio?- inquirió, mostrándose molestó.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- regresó la pregunta, mostrando en cada una de sus palabras una clara indiferencia.

-bastardo…- musitó, mirando con ojos afilados la nuca del otro. -¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras?- alzó más la voz, chasqueando sus dientes al presionarlos fuertemente. –No entiendo por qué quieres hacerte el interesante y el valiente ante todos…-

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Ha? De igual forma te iras a la Gendarmería al final… ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- se dio la vuelta, dejando ver en su mirada algo más allá del desinterés o la furia, parecía simplemente aburrido. –Llevas repitiéndome eso desde que llegamos, portándote de esa manera conmigo sin razón…- angostó la mirada dando un giro en dirección a su habitación. –No me importa lo que tenga que decir un cobarde como tu…-

Comenzó a caminar, y Jean presionó los puños a los lados, apretando la quijada preso de la ira, reacción de las palabras. Pero sus pies no dieron ni un paso, una mano firme sostuvo su hombro, presionando con suavidad pero con determinación. Giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con ese rostro pasivo y sonriente, demasiado tranquilo y comprensivo como para tratarse de un soldado.

-Tranquilo Jean, sabes que las cosas están siendo difíciles para todos…- susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara cada silaba con claridad.

-Marco, pero… ¿Cómo supiste…?- Jean se vio dudoso y sorprendido ante la aparición de su amigo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Jean, amigo, esta es la quinta noche que diriges tus pasos hasta acá…- respondió, bajando su mano y clavando sus ojos en las estrellas. -¿Acaso es tanto el coraje que sientes por Eren?- Jean bajó la mirada, contemplando las maderas apiladas en piso, brillantes y rojizas por la luz del fuego. –no entiendo la razón…-

-idiota, este es un asunto que no te concierne…- contestó tajante, empujándolo con el antebrazo y abriéndose paso de regreso a su habitación. No había necesidad de voltear para saber que lo seguía, podía escuchar el ruido de sus pies contra la lisa superficie. –He dicho que no te importa, lárgate de una vez…- soltó entre dientes, parado en el umbral de la cabaña.

-No logro entenderte, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo…- Jean cerró la puerta en su cara, avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta su cama.

-estúpido…- repitió, dándose vuelta en el catre y presionando una de sus mantas con fuerza, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, justo como en muchas ocasiones anteriores. "La razón de mi odio…" pensó, estrujando más la tela hasta sentir sus uñas lastimar su piel. "Odio…" esa era la palabra que no encajaba ahí.

-0-0-0-

-¡Muévanse malditos inútiles!- gritó el comandante Shardis, mirando con su clásico desprecio a los soldados castigados correr alrededor de los campos de entrenamiento, parte del grupo 104 se encontraba ahí, mientras otros tantos practicaban su entrenamiento a unos pocos metros del lugar.

Era la sexta vez que los ojos marrones de Jean se iban contra la figura de aquel muchacho, quien mantenía una corta charla con sus dos inseparables colegas, haciendo flexiones y otras cosas comunes del entrenamiento. Frunció el entre cejo, intentando por todos los medios lograr la concentración requerida para su combate cuerpo a cuerpo que ejercía con un sujeto que lo superaba en altura, pero no en habilidad ni fuerza, marcando una leve ventaja hacía él, una muy difuminada después de tantas distracciones.

Los rayos de sol daban de lleno sobre la terraza, dificultando la visión y haciendo más duro el entrenamiento, pero así debía ser, las cosas debían ser de la manera difícil, después de todo, no estaba ahí para divertirse. Su mirada se fue de lleno contra el sujeto frente a él, lanzando unas cuantas patadas y golpes rápidos que dieron en el blanco. La frustración lo invadía, esta vez más frecuente que la ira o cualquier otro sentimiento. La duda y la incertidumbre.

Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba al maniático de Shardis, odiaba la comida, odiaba el entrenamiento, pero lo que más odiaba era a Eren, por más que la voz dentro de su ser le gritara que la palabra estaba lejos de ser cierta. No le importaba, quería odiarlo, deseaba odiarlo y así sería para él. Odiaba sus ojos, su altanería, su valor, su locura, su voz, sus palabras, su fe, su deseo. Lo odiaba de pies a cabeza.

Patada, puño, ya no veía al tipo que había al frente, su imagen había sido sustituida por la de alguien más, por ese par de verdes celestes que siempre lo miraban con determinación y decisión, poniéndose a su nivel, no, creyéndose más allá de este, ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo osaba pretender ser más que él?

-¡Kirstein! ¡Suficiente!- escuchó una molestosa voz llamarlo, deteniendo sus actos y prestando atención a la imponente presencia de su superior frente a él.

-Lo siento señor…- se disculpó, sin saber verdaderamente porque, hasta que el goteó en sus nudillos teñido de rojo le dijeron a qué se refería. El tipo yacía medio inconsciente en el suelo, cubriendo temblorosamente su rostro con sus brazos.

-ten más cuidado, soldado, no estamos como para tener bajas en estos momentos…- dijo el superior, y siguió parloteando un par de cosas más que el castaño no se molestó en oír. Seguía inmerso en sus borros pensamientos.

-0-0-0-

-Hey, Eren, te ves bastante feliz…- comentó Armin, recargado en la valla de la choza que compartían.

-sí, solo faltan dos años para que finalmente podamos ir afuera…- su vista se enfocó en la gran muralla que se extendía a lo largo del lugar, lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir luciendo imponente.

-Eren, ¿sigues dispuesto a unirte a la patrulla del reconocimiento?- preguntó Mikasa, reflejando en sus pupilas ónix el atardecer que pintaba el cielo azul de un anaranjado brillante.

-Por supuesto que sí, algún día derrotaré a todos esos malditos Titanes, si me uno a la Patrulla, estoy seguro de que lo conseguiré…- declaró, mostrando una retorcida sonrisa en sus labios, esperanzada y llena de ilusiones.

-Espero que así sea…- Mikasa bajó el rostro, contemplando sus pies un segundo antes de que un grito llamara la atención de los tres.

-¡Oye! ¡Mikasa! ¡¿Podrías venir un momento, por favor?!- gritó Sasha desde lo lejos, haciendo una breve inclinación de las manos, desde ahí se podía adivinar que estaba en un nuevo problema.

-volveré en un momento…- avisó la pelinegra antes de avanzar con lentitud y desinterés hasta su compañera, quien no paraba de sonreír y hacer ademanes sin sentido.

-Eren…- llamó Armin, apoyando el antebrazo en la baranda. –Tu… ¿Qué piensas hacer después de esto?- inquirió, y el mencionado se giró un poco para mirar el enorme celeste descender despacio tras la muralla.

-¿Después de esto? ¿A qué te refieres?- angostó la mirada, sintiendo el viento revolotear sus cabellos azabaches.

-Bueno, quiero decir, si lo único que deseas es pelear contra los titanes o… hay algo más que quisieras hacer…- dijo dubitativo, mordiendo su labio inferior en espera de una respuesta.

-sabes que lo único que anhelo es poder acabar con todos ellos, no me interesa nada más…- Eren se mantuvo firme ante su idea, invadido nuevamente por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en ello. Una y otra vez, y cada una, parecía más real en su cabeza.

-entonces… ¿no te interesa que suceda con nosotros?- Los ojos azules de Armin se mantuvieron distantes, a pesar de que el rostro de Eren se girara levemente en su dirección.

-¿Con ustedes?- masculló, presionando la madera y dando un paso en dirección a su amigo. –No me refería a eso, lo sabes bien. Ustedes son lo único que me queda, por supuesto que me importa lo que les suceda, a Mikasa… y a ti…- Armin se encogió de hombros, soltando un leve suspiro ante su respuesta.

-¿Te importa lo que suceda conmigo?- preguntó, y Eren arqueó una ceja, sin llegar a comprender del todo la insistencia en el tema, pero terminó por asentir levemente. –Gracias…- musito, sintiendo una calidez en su hombro.

-Armin, no hay nada que agradecer, me importan porque les quiero, y sería capaz de dar la vida por alguno de ustedes…- confesó, observando una mueca retorcida en el rostro de su amigo, algo similar a una sonrisa. –Anda, no hay que pensar en eso, yo los protegeré de todo, a ustedes y a la humanidad, te lo aseguro…- bajó su mano, sonriendo una última vez antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo con un rumbo desconocido.

-Yo también, Eren…- dijo para sí, dejando que el viento surcara libremente por su dorado cabello, paseando su vista por la terraza del lugar. –Yo también daría mi vida por ti…-

Eren, ese muchacho cuyo valor y determinación lo había asombrado desde el primer momento, era ahora también lo último que le quedaba. No había duda de que el universo se había encargado de ponerlo en su camino, como una especie de ángel protector, una luz que destellaba ese oscuro y misterioso mundo, alumbrando y creando ilusiones que parecían perdidas, o que jamás hubiese imaginado. Ese era Eren, el muchacho que a pesar de la adversidad siempre encontraría la manera de enfrentarlas y vencerlas, sin importar nada, sin importar contra quien, siempre encontraba la manera de lograr lo que _tenía _que lograr.

Y Armin apreciaba eso, admiraba cada hueso, era el sujeto con más agallas que conocía, aferrado a un sueño, uno por el cual luchaba día a día por convertirlo en realidad. Muchos lo crean loco, otros tantos un hablador, pero más que nada un seguro señuelo y alimento para Titanes. Pero Armin sabía que no era así, y lo sabía porque conocía lo suficiente a Eren para saber que siempre lograba lo que se proponía, y si su objetivo era salvar a la humanidad, entonces seguro que lo haría.

Y si no era así, entonces usaría el último aliento de su vida en seguir intentándolo, y Armin estaría ahí para ayudarlo, en lo que fuera. Llevaba años de conocer a Eren, su salvador y después su gran amigo, él y Mikasa lo rescataron y acompañaron, siempre con gusto, siempre con una sonrisa, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y los admiraba y respetaba por eso. Y aunque debía admitir que en un principio su compañía le era ventajosa y conveniente, no tardó en convertirse en un lazo más fuerte, uno que parecía irrompible, apreciado más allá del simple respeto, o de una amistad.

Para Armin la pérdida de su abuelo había sido crucial, y se encontró con la vaga idea de que se condenaría a la soledad, pero nuevamente su salvador estuvo ahí, para extenderle la mano. Siempre, creándole problemas a Eren porque intentaba protegerle, siendo un potencial salvador, y él siendo una posible víctima. La idea resultaba desagradable en primera instancia, ya no quería ser el débil ni el protegido, por primera vez deseaba ser él quien luchara para proteger a Eren, quien se arriesgara para mantenerlo a salvo. Pero la idea de saber que significaba algo importante en la vida de su amigo también le creaba felicidad, por supuesto, una incalculable.

Sonrió, invadido por primera vez de los deseos de poder cruzar los muros y exterminar a uno de esos malditos monstruos, por eso estaba ahí, para dejar de ser débil, para dejar de ser un problema y abandonar su posición de carga. Quería hacer algo, quería mostrar de alguna manera más allá de la compañía su sentir hacía Eren, lo que llevaba dentro lo haría mover montañas enteras, porque estaba en un mundo donde las palabras no ayudaban en nada, y en donde solo pelear para proteger lo que amas está permitido. Solo peleando conseguiría un lugar en la vida, en _su _vida.

Se sentó en la escalera de madera, con el ultimó rayo de luz alumbrando su rostro, coloreando su cabello de un color más intenso, uno similar al fuego, pero con esos toques dorados que lo hacían brillar. –Seré yo quien te proteja esta vez, Eren…- aseguró, con el corazón en la mano y un único objetivo en la vida, uno que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

-0-0-0-

La noche estaba en su apogeo, manchando el cielo nocturno por millones de celestes que brillaban en lo alto, dibujando figuras místicas que parecían diseñadas por una fuerza divina, más allá de la compresión humana. Se recargó en el tronco que había tras él, sosteniendo la reja que rodeaba uno de los campos, admirando con más detenimiento la lejanía que tenía la inmensidad del universo con él. Los puntos brillantes, aún más arriba que las protectoras murallas.

-Mikasa…- masculló, perdido en el negro profundo del cielo, tan igual a ese cabello lacio que ondeaba con el andar de sus pasos, grabado como una película dentro de su mente, que azotaba con cada centímetro su corazón.

Pero ese sentir parecía una nube borrosa ahora, ¿En qué momento había perdido esa sensación de su cabeza? No lo sabía, y quizá tampoco quería saberlo, solo el vacío inundaba ahora aquel pedazo de carne dentro de su pecho. ¿Sus pesares y rencores habían irrumpido en aquella sensación? Quizá, pero como todo, solo se quedaba en un quizá. Eso, o la actitud distante y poco interactiva de Mikasa, esa barrera más impenetrable que Sina, una que ella creaba para mantener siempre a todo mundo a raya. Quizá eso también lo llevo a resignarse a la idea de que jamás podría acercarse a ella con una intención más allá de la amistad, y eso, después de tanto y como todo, terminó por hartarse y dar el tema por terminado.

Pero reiteró el _quizá _en su cabeza, porque _quizá _y solo quizá la única razón de su desinterés en esa chica no era otra cosa más que el mismo Eren. ¿Eran hermanos? No lo sabía ciertamente, y aunque en un principio su mente lo atormentaba con muchas ideas, ahora era de lo que menos importaba, no después de todo lo que había formado hasta ahora. –Dos años para salir de aquí…- susurró, sintiendo sus palabras arrastrarse con el flujo del viento.

Dos años y se iría para estar a salvo dentro de los muros, lejos de ahí, lejos del peligro, y lejos de Eren también. Y después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, ya no sentía el coraje y la rabia que un día lo invadieron, ahora había solo confusión y resignación, tal vez algo allegado a la tristeza. Odio, la palabra indescifrable que no encaja en sus pensamientos había sido entendida finalmente, no era odio lo que en su cuerpo habitaba, quizá fue la negación y el miedo repentino ante esa alocada posibilidad de mirar a un hombre diferente, pero no cualquier hombre, el maniático suicida que soñaba con acabar esa pesadilla.

Y eso era lo que lo aterró por dentro, la formación de pensamientos y deseos lejanos a la normalidad y próximos a la locura, locura que fluía ahora libremente por sus venas. La determinación, decisión, fuerza y valentía eran puntos que admirar de ese tipo, cualidades que sobresalían remarcados en su rostro fino e infantil, pero demasiado experimentado como para lucir pasivo. Era el poder y la seguridad lo que le gustaba en sus ojos, ese ceño fruncido intentando ocultar su debilidad, arrastrando un capítulo doloroso el cual se esforzaba en cubrir, y a la vez, lo usaba como estandarte y motivación. Un sujeto atestado de extrañas y retorcidas cualidades.

Pero no solo era eso, era esa manera de sonreír, esa que contrariaba sus ojos cargados de ira, una sonrisa que desbordaba ilusión y emoción, como un pequeño niño que acaba de descubrir un nuevo juego, tan lleno de inocencia y bondad. "Pobre de él…" pensó, sabiendo que esas ganas y ese deseo no le servirían de nada a la hora de la verdad, por más que contara con esas fuerzas, perecería sin lugar a dudas. Demasiado iluso para sobrevivir.

Sus ojos se desviaron al frente, apreciando la división que los mantenía a salvo, ese muro en el cual el mundo entero confiaba ciegamente, uno que deseaba no tener que enfrentar, y que sabía serían la perdición de Eren cuando los cruzara. ¿Y por qué tenía que importarle a él lo que le pasara a ese niño? Si deseaba morir, por supuesto que no se lo impediría. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, y esa pregunta se contestaba con palabras que de ser pronunciadas podrían ocasionar una catástrofe.

Le importaba porque no quería que muriera, le importaba porque deseaba poder sumergirse infinitamente en ese par de pozos verdes que se llenaban de brillo cada vez que algo nuevo se aproximaba. Porque quería seguir apreciando sus sonrisas ilusionadas y esporádicas, y por supuesto, porque quería permanecer a su lado y asegurarse de que estaría bien, de que cumpliría su sus deseos y de que no terminaría siendo comida para Titán. Pero parecía mucho pedir, sabía que la realidad era otra. Y sobre todo, jamás dejaría que un sentimiento tan despreciable se apoderara de sí, si no sentía que lo odiaba, entonces se esforzaría a los límites para que así fuera realmente.

Su pensamiento se cortó al escuchar un leve ruido, mirando al suelo, en donde la tierra oscura se iluminó por un color brillante, delineando una figura en la superficie, haciéndolo ponerse alerta de inmediato. -¿Qué haces hasta hora fuera? ¿He?- preguntó la suave voz, reconociéndola de inmediato y bajando la guardia instantáneamente.

-Solo contemplando las estrellas…- respondió, enfocando sus ojos en el cielo, donde cada celeste se veía combinado por el marrón de sus ojos.

-sí, es una noche bastante bella, pero deberías ir a descansar, mañana será un día cansado…- dijo, avanzando hasta colocarse frente a su compañero alumbrando su figura con la iluminación de su antorcha.

-Todos los días son cansados aquí, Marco…- sentenció, apartando el rostro a un lado, pues el resplandor lastimaba sus retinas.

-Venga, Jean, sabes que no puedes darte el lujo de perder tu único descanso así…- Marco bajo el fuego hasta colocarlo en el suelo, sentándose sobre la vaya de madera junto a su compañero, quien le miró unos momentos, percatándose de que llevaba su ropa civil, a diferencia de él que aun portaba el uniforme del ejército.

-Deja que yo haga con mi tiempo lo que quiera, mejor dime, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso has venido a tratarme con tus buenas palabras otra vez?- inquirió, mostrándose tajante con sus palabras.

-No en realidad, pensé que te haría falta un poco de compañía…- contestó, admirando con la misma determinación el panorama nocturno.

-Pues has pensado mal…- Marco se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a pesar de las palabras.

El tiempo pareció ir lento, bañados por la luz de luna menguante que resplandecía en uno de los costados, acompañados por el sonido del fuego consumiendo su alimentación, dejando pasar unos cuantos minutos de silencio y recapacitación. En donde solo la mirada de Jean parecía impaciente, moviéndose de los celestes al joven hombre que yacía a su lado en completa calma, aguardando paciente por algo que parecía ya saber.

-Oye, marco, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste alguna vez, que contaba contigo si pasaba algo?- preguntó y la mirada del otro muchacho bajó finalmente, mostrándose pasiva y emocionada.

-Por supuesto, y mi oferta sigue en pie, si es que eso querías saber…- respondió sincero, a pesar de que habían pasado más de seis meses desde que había dicho aquello.

-Bueno, es creo que es lo que pasa ahora…- admitió, y Marco asintió levemente, motivando a que continuara con sus palabras. –Sé por qué Eren me molesta tanto…- pauso, buscando alguna clase de apoyo imaginario en el suelo, zigzagueando su mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas dentro de su mente, sin estar seguro de admitirlo abiertamente. –Creo, creo que él me agrada de otra manera…- disfrazó la palara, agradeciendo al cielo la oscuridad y el tono rojizo del ambiente, pues su sonrojo pasó desapercibido para su acompañante.

-comprendo, y no puedo decirte que me sorprende, porque en realidad ya lo había imaginado…- rio brevemente, haciendo que Jean torciera los labios en un mohín avergonzado.

-Demonios, acaso… ¿acaso hice algo para que eso se notara?- Marco negó, colocando sus manos en el borde y echando la espalda hacía atrás.

-no, pero había algo que me hacía pensarlo, ¿es eso el motivo de tu odio? -Jean suspiró, meneando un pie con marcado nerviosismo.

-Sí, eso creo, es u maldito bastardo e iluso… –Marco rió levemente. –Lo odio por ser un imbécil…- agregó Jean en un tono despectivo.

-por supuesto, y dime ¿le dirás algo?- preguntó, y Jean le golpeó la cabeza ligeramente.

-¡No digas esa clase de estupideces! ¡Acaso estás loco! ¡Jamás haría una cosa tan tonta como esa!- contestó definitivo, Marco lo decía como si jamás hubiese considerado esa posibilidad, pero su mente llevaba dándole vueltas infinitas al asunto.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no?- Jean se cruzó de brazos, permitiéndose re meditar una vez más todo, solo por unos cuantos segundos antes de abrir la boca de nuevo.

-¡¿Acaso crees que soy un demente?! ¡Ese maldito bastardo no me daría la oportunidad de abrir la boca! Además… él y Mikasa parecen tener algo…- soltó eso ultimo con algo de dificultad.

–Pero no creo que él y Mikasa… ya sabes, ¿no se supone que son hermanos?- Jean solo se encogió de hombros, viajando su mirada a un lado con desinterés.

Marco comprendió, al mirar la reacción de Jean, que no habría un fin para sus pretextos, porque los limites solo se encontraban dentro de su cabeza. Y comprendía a la perfección. ¿Cómo decir algo como eso a alguien a quien todos creen tu peor enemigo? Imposible. Imposible y doloroso, demasiado cruel, pero al final eso era mejor que recibir el rechazo y realidad misma de las cosas. Eren no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y de seguro el comandante Shardis los mataría a ambos antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-Además, no vale la pena preocuparme tanto, terminará siendo alimento para Titán en cuanto salgamos de aquí… es un completo imbécil…- comentó el castaño, mostrando una sonrisa demasiado falsa y contradictoria.

-Solo esperemos que no…- Jean asintió brevemente, casi por inercia, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro por unos momentos.

-Oye, Marco, tú también iras a la Gendarmería saliendo de esto… ¿verdad?- preguntó, y ambos rieron de la misma manera, sosteniéndose las miradas fuertemente.

Acompañados por las sombras, bañados por la tenue luz lunar que se mezclaba con el brillar de sus ojos, se quedaron ahí, contemplándose en calma a pesar del frío abrumador. Sobre ellos las estrellas, pequeños puntos maravillosos, tan peculiares y tan únicos como los que adornaban la piel clara en el rostro de Marco. _Pareciera como si tuviera sus celestes propios…_ y su sonrisa, la media luna que alumbraba la noche.

-0-0-0-  
(_Dos años después de enlistarse_)

-¿más bajas?- preguntó Connie desde la lejanía, observando un carruaje alejarse por la montaña. -¡¿Pero si estamos a solo un año de graduarnos?! ¿Por qué alguien se daría por vencido ahora?- exclamó, buscando alguna respuesta en los rostros de sus compañeros.

-La prueba de mañana será difícil, sabemos que será un paso definitivo…- respondió Mikasa, con su serenidad conocida.

-¿definitivo? ¡Todo esto ha sido definitivo! ¡¿Qué ganan con abandonarlo ahora, después de todo el tiempo perdido?!- volvió a cuestionar, y Mikasa se tomó unos momentos para contestar.

-déjalo así, Connie, no vale la pena formar el ejército con perdedores como ellos, los cobardes no nos servirán de nada a la hora de enfrentarnos a los Titanes, lo mejor es que se vayan…- intervino Eren, siguiendo con la vista la trayectoria y el galope de los caballos.

-Sí, si no resisten esto, es probable que no puedan con una batalla real…- comentó Reiner con rostro calculador.

-Bueno, en eso creo que tienen razón…- Eren asintió, continuando calmadamente con su camino.

-Armin, ¿No has pensado en retirarte?- preguntó Reiner con un claro dejo de burla en la voz.

-¡Oi! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás me daré por vencido!- replicó el chico, tratando de parecer molesto.

-Tranquilo, es solo que te ves un poco débil…- continuó con su broma, haciendo que sus compañeros rieran despacio, originando en Armin una mueca de disgusto.

-Claro que no, Armin es bastante bueno, ¿no crees, Eren?- dijo Marco, y el mencionado miró de reojo a su amigo.

-Sí que lo es…- contestó, sonriendo brevemente. –Armin es de las personas más fuertes que conozco…- añadió, y el aludido solo bajó la mirada.

-Ha Jean, ¿Tu qué piensas?- continuó Marco, llamando la atención de quien hasta entonces había caminado en silencio.

-creo que es bueno…- dijo tajante, evitando la mirada de todos.

-Gracias Jean, tu eres mucho mejor que yo…- Jean se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de Armin.

-Si tan solo fueras más soportable…- masculló Sasha, haciéndolo enojar de inmediato.

-¡Tu cállate chica patata!- espetó él, lanzándole una mirada por demás intimidante.

-tranquilos muchachos…- Reiner hizo un ademán con las manos para calmar la situación. –Solo estamos jugando, las cosas se verán realmente el día de mañana…- agregó, generando un silencio en todos los presentes.

-Espero y todo pueda irnos bien…- comentó Armin andando con nerviosismo.

-tenlo por seguro, Armin, pronto estaremos destazando a esos malditos monstruos…- Jean clavó sus ojos sobre la espalda de Eren al escucharlo decir esas palabras. "Terminar con los titanes" eso era lo que siempre decía él. Tan confiado, haciéndolo sonar incluso fácil.

-Eren tan ingenuo, Eren, las cosas no son como tulas crees…- soltó Jean, y como pocas veces, sin nada de sarcasmo o burla en su declaración.

Eren se frenó en seco, girando sobre su talón para mirar fijamente a Jean, quien también frenó su marcha. Pero por más que buscó, no había algo que mostrara en la mirada de Jean que sus palabras fueran solo otra de sus provocaciones. –No estés seguro de es…- susurró, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, sin percatarse cuando sus amigos los alargaron dejándolos atrás del grupo. –Algún día lo verás, Jean, te lo aseguro…-

-0-0-0-

-¡Mas rápido, inútiles!- el lodo hacía ruido con el galopar de los caballos, acompañado por las gotas de lluvia que no paraban de caer sobre el frondoso bosque. -¿Qué sucede, Arlert? ¡Te estas quedando atrás! ¿Esto es demasiado para ti? ¿Quieres ser la única persona que deje caer a su equipo?- gritó desde su caballo. -¡de ser una misión real ya habrías sido comida para titán!- finalizó, avanzando nuevamente con su galope.

Lo observaba todo, aunque fingía no hacerlo, los conocía, a cada uno de ellos, con sus defectos y cualidades.

-Reiner Braun…-  
-Armin Arlert…-  
-Annie Leonhart…-  
-Bertolt Hoover…-  
-Jean Kirstein…-  
-Sasha Blouse…-  
-Connie Springer…-  
-Mikasa Ackerman…-  
-Eren Jeager…- _Aunque carece de algún talento sobresaliente, ha mejorado sus notas mediante una sorprendente diligencia. Y para agregar tiene una meta muy bien fijada…_

Sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones, tan fáciles de romper y quebrantar, todas pendientes de un frágil hilo. Saber quién tiene sus objetivos fijos y quien está dispuesto a dar todo, por todo…

Continuará…

* * *

_NF. Bueno, no me gusta hacer que desde el primer capítulo todos amen a todos, y estuvo algo enredado y apretado, pero tenía que resumir dos años, eso no es fácil, por lo general me gusta perderme y divagar, y que los acontecimientos fueran rápido me hizo sentirlo algo extraño. Pero en el siguiente ya me la llevo con calmita y con escenas más grandes y concisas. Como es el primero esta corto, era sólo para tener la base de la historia y justificaciones necesarias. Los conceptos, nombres y demás de SNK pueden variar según la traducción adquirida, si fallé en algo,(nombres por ejemplo) diganmelo por favor! Otra cosa! no, no es el sueño de el perro, del gato ni de nadie, se llama así por que si, jeje_

_En fin, gracias por leer, cualquier duda o cualquier cosa, dejen su comentario por favor, no tienen idea de lo importante que es para mi ahora..._


End file.
